dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain Fever
Summary Little Blue was just expecting to be the first person in the world to climb the Crone's Tooth canyon. But what happens when Rapper, Jade, Jones, and Shawn crash the party? Plot (camera pans around a canyon side that Little Blue is climbing) Little Blue: Yes! I'm gonna first person in the world to scale the Crone's Tooth! And nobody can mess this up! (suddenly, Jade climbs past Little Blue) Jade: Out of my way rookie! Little Blue: Rookie?!? I'll have you know this is how I train as an assassin! (tries climbing past her) Jade: Well you must not be a very good one! Little Blue: Who the hell are you? Jade: Jade, the sexiest killer ever! Little Blue: Little Blue, and NEVER use my nickname Baby Blue! Jade: (giggles) Thanks for the nickname Baby Blue! (kicks rocks in his face) Little Blue: Shit! Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh no you don't! (grabs Jade's leg) Jade: Bad move! (kicks Little Blue's face, which causes him to become unsteady) Little Blue: Whoa! Oh no! (falls off) Nooooooooooooooooo! Jade: Rookie. Little Blue: (climbs back to his spot) Who's a rookie now? Jade: Still you! (throws a knife at his knee) Little Blue: Damn it! (sees a shadow over him) Who the hell? (figures out it's Rapper) Rapper? Rapper: Yep! And Jade, you'll never reach me! Jade: Is that a challenge? (takes one jump and goes over both of them) Little Blue: SO, you wanna fight, huh? (turns into Ezio and falls off on purpose) Rapper: H's dead! Ezio: (flies above them in the flying machine) You can't reach me you merdas! (Italian for shit) Jade: So that's how it's gonna be? (jumps off and Jones picks her up and flies up) Rapper: No fair! Shawn: (next to him) You said it! Rapper: What are we gonna do? Shawn: I guess we can help each other until we pass them. (hands him some claws made of ice to help him climb) Rapper: Thanks man! Let's kick some ass! (they climb up and are right behind Ezio and Jade) Ezio: Some new players! (moves closer to the cliff and blocks their way) Shawn: Last chance man! (uses his claws to cut the wings of the FM) Jade: Yes! They're after him! Faster Jones! Ezio! Oh no you stupid bastardo! (I think you can figure it out) Jones: Hey LB, beet my LB, a little bomb! (drops a bomb but Ezio dodges it and it explodes under Rapper and Shawn, launching them up) Rapper: Yes! Ezio: Damn! (throws a lit match into the fire that is making the FM rise, which makes it bigger, causing him to go faster) Shawn: Come on! I can see the top! Jade: Let's do this! (they all reach the top at the same time) Little Blue: (comes out of assassin mode) I won suckers! Jones: No! Me and Jade won! (everybody starts arguing) Raccoon: I won! Everybody: WHAT?!?! Raccoon: Yes. I was here for a hundred thousand hundred years! Little Blue: You guys thinking what I'm thinking? Rapper: What's that hood head? Little Blue: (pulls out a sword) GET HIM!!! (everybody gets out weapons and run to the Raccoon) Raccoon: Fuck no! My rife wirr eeeeeennnnnnnnddddddd! THE END Category:Episodes